Jump Into the Fire
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: Light has gotten his memories back but they're tainted...with memories of L. When he realizes his feelings for the man, will he do whatever it takes to save him? Will L make it out alive? LxLight, lemons, realistic as possible
1. Feelings Within

**Author's Note: I couldn't take it anymore and decided to type this up. I'm now on chapter 6 in my journal, but uh...getting to a part that I must type on my computer in case the journal got into the wrong hands ((aka the one guy I consider a friend, but is in fact gay, and has been reading from chapter 3 on in the story on the bus for summer school for the past few days and is announcing during his reading of a make-scene that they're giving each other blow jobs and hand jobs)) Please do not ask about that. Anyways, yes, there is makeout scenes and a lemon in this story. Get over it.**

**Right, so, about this story: I was about to wake up and I started dreaming slightly one morning ((a Sat i believe)) and it was...well...a bunch of stuff that happens in this chapter. And some stuff that happens in later chapters, but not really, and something funny that I will not put in ((L will never use the Death Note, I swear)). So I decided to make a oneshot about it. It was tentatively titled "How Not to Get Killed" but then I went through my WHOLE iTunes library to find a song that fit the story, 'cause that's what I do w/ all my one-shots. And I found "Jump into the Fire" and it fit way too perfectly. Look up the lyrics if you don't believe me! Then, after I was, like 30 pages into writing the story, I realized it was way too long to be a one-shot, so I made it into chapters. Later, I decided to name the chapters. Then, when I was gonna name one of the chapters hilariously, I wondered if that title was used for one of the chapters in the actual Death Note manga. I recently got "How To Read" and in it, Ohba-sensei explains why he names all the chapters. My title wasn't used. Then I got the idea to name all of MY chapters after chapters in Death Note. So that explains a lot.**

**Background for the story: How about you just read the timeline at the end of this chapter. After each chatper, I'll add onto the timeline. And this is following the series exactly, just if Light actually did fall in luv w/ L and didn't want him to die. Teehee.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Otherwise, this story would be in the series. I also do not own "Jump into the Fire." Amazing song btw!**

* * *

Jump into the Fire

**Chapter 1: Feelings Within ((Chapter 58 of Death Note))**

"Light-kun, you are staring again," L said one afternoon. They had recently discovered the Death Note through Higuchi, who was now dead. Nobody knew Light had his memories of being Kira back thanks to touching that Death Note. However, those memories were now tainted with those he had before he received that notebook once more…memories of L.

Light sighed and turned back to his computer, shaking his head slightly. "Sorry, Ryuzaki. I guess I'm still worn out from everything…"

L stared back at him for a moment, and then went back to his computer as well. "You may leave early tonight if you wish. In fact, you have the freedom now to leave headquarters anytime you want, yet you are still by my side all the time, like we're still chained together."

The brunet smirked. While rubbing his left wrist slightly, he said, "You know…my wrist feels kinda weird, too light almost, without the handcuff on…"

"You'll get used to it."

Once again, Light smirked without L seeing. He then stood and stretched. While walking away, towards the stairs, he called behind him, "Ryuzaki, I'm going to clean out my things from our—your room." He picked up the suitcase he had brought that morning to put his clothes and toiletries in and headed up the stairs.

Once he got to the bedroom he had once—quite recently—shared with L, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Cleaning out the closet, dresser, and bathroom was like cleaning out part of his past, his life. He had been putting it off, but today, he just couldn't wait any longer.

This was the one room, in fact, besides the control room Watari constantly manned, that didn't have cameras. It was mainly for L's privacy, but when the two of them were in here, Light was constantly monitored by L, making cameras obsolete. So this was also the one place something could be hidden for L's eyes only, something Light didn't want anyone to see.

Before he started packing, Light took a box about the size of a cake box out of his suitcase and gingerly placed it on the center of the bed. L would mistake it for a cake box and want to open it immediately. The top was simply signed, "_To: Ryuzaki. From: Light._"

_____

It was almost 11:00 pm when Soichiro stood from his desk and stretched, saying that it was really time to go home. Since the new leads, what with the Death Note's discovery, they had been working nonstop.

Light stood—almost reluctantly—and went to grab his suitcase. Before he walked out, though, he turned to L and said, "If I'm worn out by all of this, you must be too, Ryuzaki. Seriously, go to bed and _sleep_ tonight. Or at least work in a more comfortable setting. Goodnight."

Once the rest of the team had left, L sighed and rose from his chair. Maybe it would be wise to take Light's advice. He was abnormally tired recently. One night's sleep wouldn't harm the investigation.

Even if he was tired, L was still suspicious of Light's sudden concern for his health. And even more so by the fact that Light was in their—his room earlier. He could've easily smuggled something in using the suitcase. Yet Light wasn't that stupid. He would know that L would be wary. But that would also make him curious as to if Light really did put something in the room. And if Light was expecting that, then maybe he really did put something in the room.

With all this deducing, L wasn't surprised to find the box on his bed. It looked like cake, but he knew better. There might be absolutely no evidence against Light anymore, but L still had his suspicions.

What L was truly surprised about was that there was in fact no cake in the box. He had placed it in front of him as he sat in his normal peculiar way on the bed. There was actually another box. And inside that, another, smaller box. Container after container, L took out f the package until all that remained was something the most surprising.

In his hand, L held a small white velvet box. Holding it at arm's length and squinting his eyes almost shut, L carefully, slowly opened it. He almost went into shock from the contents. Inside was a small silver ring with a single diamond set into the band. In the top of the case was a card stating, "_L, will you marry me? Love, Light._"

_____

Light paced around his room nonstop once he got home. He wasn't risking taking a shower before bed, in case he missed the phone call he knew would come. He wouldn't even change into his pajamas in case he got too comfortable and fell asleep.

He knew the decision was almost rash, but if he didn't follow through, he knew he would regret it in the future. It had cost him most of the money had saved up over the years, but if things went according to plan, it was defiantly worth it.

His cell phone was on vibrate so he wouldn't wake his parents or sister. But when it did finally break through the silence and stillness of the night by vibrating against his leg, Light almost hit the ceiling.

Light took out the phone and saw the caller was L—though he already knew. He was surprised that he would call so soon, as if he really did listen to Light and went to bed soon after everyone left. Light took a deep, calming breath to try to slow his pounding heart, but to no avail. He couldn't put it off any longer; he opened his phone.

"Hello?" Light said casually.

"Light-kun has been waiting for me to call," L said on the other end. Light didn't reply, for he was infuriated by the comment. "Now Light-kun is angry that the first thing I said to him after he proposes to me is something…so…infantile. So I will ask him the question he has prepared to answer: Why?"

He couldn't hold it in any longer. "To save you!" Silence. "Don't get me wrong, L. I do love you. Yes, I do. I have for some time now. So that is another reason for us to get married…if you feel the same way…" Light paused. Still, L remained silent. So he continued, "If we secretly get married, you can legally change your name to Yagami and no one would know…"

Finally, L answered, "And why would I need to legally change my name, Light-kun?"

Light blinked. He realized he needed to explain some things. Well, why not tell him exactly what will happen? "Because Rem will kill you if you get too far in the case. I heard her muttering to herself—or another shinigami, even, I don't know—the other day. If I can keep her away from you after the wedding until everything's over and you catch this new Kira, even if she does try to kill you with your name you have now, you won't die because that's not your name anymore!" It all came out in a rush, but Light was just too excited with the plan. Hopefully it would work. After all, wouldn't his mom—dare he say it?—die by the name Sachiko Yagami, not her maiden name?

"And once we catch Kira? We could live happily ever after? Is that what you are thinking?" L questioned. "You, and most likely all the other task force members will know of my new name and I will have to change it again. Or we could get a divorce and I can go back to my given name…"

"_You don't want to be my lover?!_" Light yelled. He hoped that didn't wake anybody. He was about to go into hysterics, being rejected for the first time in his life, and by his first and only love.

"Calm down, Light-kun. You do realize marriage is a commitment. There should be no lies or secrets in an honest marriage."

Light as really losing his cool. "You still think I'm Kira?! After I'm completely cleared?!"

"To put it simply, yes. If I do marry you, and I die, all evidence will point to you, though…So perhaps I am wrong…Light-kun wishes to protect me even more so than I already am…However, a marriage between two men cannot be socially acceptable…"

"Since when have you been socially acceptable?"

"True…But you are still in college and have a lot going for you…You are quite young…"

"I'm eighteen and able to make my own decisions, L. And I decided that if I had the choice, I would choose to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Why?" L asked, curious.

"You know, most people just say 'yes' or 'no' when someone proposes. Not 'why'." Light took a deep breath for the third time that day. "I already told you: I love you, L. But you want to know why…I was first attracted to your mind, your brain. I had finally found someone who I could compete with mentally. And physically as well…and all your quirks interest me; I find them cute too…you don't care about what other people think of you. I love talking with you…all our late-night conversations before I went to sleep…And I don't think you realize how attractive you are…to me at least." Light had just shared all his innermost feelings for the strange man. He hoped it would be enough.

"Light-kun," L finally replied, "is possibly the most stubborn person I have ever met. I have never known someone else I could someone I could compete with at all, especially so close to my age…I do admit that you have the charm and looks of any woman's—and man's—dreams…And Light-kun must never repeat what I am about to say, but his voice always seems to catch me off guard and then entrance me…I was mostly testing you…and myself…with the worlds from earlier."

Light was speechless.

"And if you fear for my life so much, then I truly have no choice. You said that if you had the choice, you'd choose to spend the rest of your life with me…I believe you were referring to the fact that you have provided me with the choice and it is entirely my own if I decided to marry you or not…So it _is_ entirely my own decision to say, 'Yes, Light, I will marry you.'"

Neither could speak after that. After a few moments, L hung up.

* * *

**Author's Note: The use of L's POV will only ever be in this chapter. End of story. The rest is Light. I'm trying something knew and not putting in all the dialogue. It speeds things along and I just feel like it...**

**Now, if you want to see what the ring looks like, there's a link in my profile.**

**TIMELINE!:**

_Oct 28:_ Light gets memories back...((AKA that whole huge scene where Higuchi dies and whatnot and they all find out about the Death Note))

_Oct 31:_ *L's 25th birthday  
*Light proposes  
*Phone convo, etc.

**That's actually it. But I've timelined it even farther than I've written. And some things accidentally worked out perfectly ((the day Light proposed. Call it the best birthday present ever))**

**Hope you guys like this so far. Now you have a feel for the story. Don't worry, we'll get into Kira's mind soon enough! And there'll be some funny moments too. My fave chapter is no doubt chapter 4, for Soichiro is just hilarious. He has the best line in the whole fanfic. I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU THOUGH!! BUA HA HA!! MUA HA HA!! KYA HA HA!!**

**Please review! I luv feedback. And I know this isnt a one-shot but it has a song title for its title. Live with it. I luv it too much. Any questions or concerns: review!!**

**I'll try to post once every few days. And most likely, there'll be 7 chapters and an epilogue. Wait, yep, most definately. In the middle of chatper 6!! PS: Last chapter's title is "Current" aka Chapter 4 in Death Note. Figure out what it means! I have pretty much all the other titles, except one, but I won't tell you!**


	2. Countdown

**Author's note: Thought I forgot about this, didn't you? Nope, I didn't. Don't worry, I have a lot more time on my hands, so I will be posting the next few chapters very soon. I just have had a lot to do lately and was never in the mood to type up this chapter or the next ones...**

**Anyways, when my friend DIMS was reading this, I had to draw red () around all the sexual stuff - yes there is some stuff mention, but not any lemons; those are for later - so they'd know not to read that stuff. Of course, they did. I practically yelled at DIMS, but they said that it was reverse psychology and they just liked the warnings...So. Fucking. Weird.**

**Haha, I luved the title I found for this chapter! It fits too well...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or "Jump into the Fire"**

* * *

Chapter 2: Countdown ((Chapter 13 of Death Note))

The next morning, Light and L acted no differently towards each other. L kept his left hand hidden and nobody noticed the ring on his finger except Light, who wanted to confirm L's decision and really looked. Nobody suspected a thing.

Finally, around lunchtime, L stood and requested to speak with Light alone. Light put on a perfect show of curiosity and fear and followed L to the bedroom they used to share. Once they were locked inside, L turned to the younger man.

"How does Light plan to get us secretly married?" Light refused to admit how happy he was that L dropped the honorific.

He smiled sheepishly. Bowing his head and looking through his lashes, Light offered, "I'm sorta winging this…I know, not like me. But I really thought you would refuse…It was worth a shot, you know? So, I was hoping you would know someone…Not Watari; he can't know."

L smirked, "Did you expect to run on luck through all of this? Because I don't believe in luck. However, yes, I do know somebody. I'll tell you when I get their reply. They will be sworn to secrecy and will be paid a handsome amount—at my expense, do not worry, Light."

With that, L stood still for a moment before straightening his back and walking towards Light. He then wrapped his arms around Light in a tentative embrace. Quickly getting over the shock, Light returned the hug with warmth and buried his head in L's neck. L was actually slightly taller than he was.

His voice muffled by Light's hair, L let out, "There is one more problem…" He nuzzled into Light's honey locks and said no more.

Light chuckled and pulled L closer. Understanding the older man's words, he said, "My bride will wear a veil to cover his face." They both chuckled and L squeezed Light one more time before letting go.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before L quickly pecked Light's lips with his own and walked towards the door, leaving a shocked Light in the center of the bedroom. He soon followed and caught up to L, putting an arm around his fiancé's waist. He pulled his arm back once they reached the doors to the main headquarters room.

Things went smoothly after that and the next day, everything was fine for a while. That is until L turned t Light suddenly and asked, "Would Light-kun like to go out to lunch the day after tomorrow with me?" The whole investigation room turned to stare at the two men. L never left the headquarters before. Why the sudden interest in Light? And only after they didn't have to be together 24/7?

Light smiled as he turned to L. "I'd be delighted to share lunch with you, Ryuzaki." He knew exactly what L meant. Man, he really must have paid the guy a lot to be able to have the wedding in just two days time.

Two days…Light refused to show the shock, worry, anticipation, anxiety, on his face. But he sure felt it. He forced himself to remain calm, let his mask slide over his face. No one will know of their plan, he was going to make sure of it. and at the rate L was figuring out the Death Note, Misa would be in danger soon, once she was Kira again, meaning Rem would attempt to kill him—Watari, too, he bet—and she would die. Then L would forever be safe.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, except for the odd looks Matsuda kept throwing the two youngest men. Nobody noticed L's ring, either. And the next day was very similar to the past two. Still, their plan was safe. Rem was rarely with them, only when L called for her for questions or she came to check up on them. Light believed she was watching over Misa.

However, the night before the big day, Light started getting some problems. He realized that if Rem really did die, Misa would soon be caught. There was no backup plan. If Misa was caught, Kira would kill no more…

And then there was the fact that he was actually getting married the next day. A life choice most made in their thirties, twenties at the earliest. Light was eighteen, still a teenager, still in college, still living with his parents. He had no idea how old L was—probably in his earlier-or-mid-twenties. Still, he was more prepared for this.

"I'm not getting cold feet, am I?" Light whispered as he turned over once more. The red glowing numbers from his clock said it was 3:00 in the morning. "Relax, Light, relax…" he tried to calm himself.

Breathing in deeply, he kept his eyes closed and tried to think of something relaxing. He imagined sleeping in his warm, soft bed...Waking up warm in cozy to the bright lights of a new morning…opening his eyes to L's curios orbs…finding the older man's arms wrapped around his waist…His mind drifted to L's embrace from the other day, his arms timidly around him…his soft lips quickly pressed against his own.

Light's breathing quickened and he shot up in bed, eyes wide open, sweating slightly, and a slight bump in the sheets. His fingers unconsciously traveled to his lips and touched them lightly.

"No!" he whispered. "Kira should not be so anxious over something like this. And he should not daydream about…his…future…lover…" Light sank into a deep sleep filled with memories and dreams of L, many of which had the raven-haired man underneath him, writhering, moaning, begging for more.

The next morning, Light awoke in a cold sweat. The last dream he had was a nightmare…of his plan failing. L died in his arms, his last words, "But…I…"

Shuddering slightly, trying to suppress his guilt for feeling…almost happy L was gone, he quickly got up. His thighs were quite sticky from his dreams and he really needed new sheets. He took a quick shower, knowing even the hot water wouldn't sooth him today. He then, while still wrapped in his towel, stripped his bed and brought the disgusting sheets to the laundry room. When he got back to his room, Soichiro was up and taking his morning shower.

Light searched though his closet for something both nice and inconspicuous to wear. Normally, he would've planned this out at least the night before, but his wedding was messing with his mind. He settled for normal slacks, a crimson dress shirt, a white tie, and a sports jacket that matched the slacks.

Maybe he spent a little more time on his hair, and teeth, and making sure everything was wrinkle free. L said he was going to take care of everything and Light really hoped that included rings. He couldn't afford a second one and was not going to worry about that this morning as well as everything else.

Too nervous to eat, Light sat at the table drinking coffee, his calm mask in place, as he waited for his father to finish breakfast. Nobody would know what he was really, truly feeling as he walked through the doors to the investigation room. Though he tried to look anywhere but at his husband-to-be, his eyes immediately found the man.

L looked no different from any other day. Only Light would notice his hair looked slightly more kempt, his eyes filled with some sort of gleam never before seen. And maybe his lips kept trying to turn up into a grin. Perhaps Watari was the only other person who could tell the difference, but he would only associate it to the scheduled "lunch." Light smiled slightly at the thought.

Light took his seat beside the detective and forbid himself from looking, even the smallest glance. He worked diligently on his computer, nobody realizing he was just using the information to make sure Misa and he wouldn't be found out. She was killing criminals regularly now seeing as she found her Death Note earlier that day, so there was a high chance she'd be caught.

A smirk spread across his face as he figured out a plan. It defiantly wasn't the perfect plan, but it would work as far as keeping him safe. By the time Misa was caught, Rem would be dead. But there wouldn't be _all_ the evidence at her apartment.

* * *

**Author's note: Thought it was a good place to end...The wedding's next chapter and I can't wait for you guys to read it! I worked hard on it and in fact had to ask a random teacher about some wedding things. See, I wrote it while I was still in summer school and I was done w/ the damn assignment and allowed to do whatev I wanted to do. I was working on the part after the wedding when I realized I FORGOT THE RINGS!! Don't worry, they're in there. The teacher was curious, but an idiot w/ a fake orange tan, so who cares?**

**Timeline: **

_Oct. 28: _*Light gets memories back

_Oct. 31: _*L's 25th birthday  
*Light proposes  
*Phone convo

_Nov. 1: _*First kiss

_Nov. 2:_ *L's suggestion for "lunch"

_Nov. 4:_ *The morning scene from the end of this chapter

**Dudes, thanx for reading and not questioning my use of "dudes" just now. Please review.**


	3. Give and Take

**Author's Note: Holy shit, another update! Well, I told you guys I would update soon! This chapter, the next, and the one after that are completely done. I'm still in the process of writing chatper 6 but that one's gonna be a LOT longer than these other chapters. That's because it's already pretty okay in length, but I really wanna put in the honeymoon in the chapter...*wink***

**Anyways, this is a slightly short chapter, but the next one shall be longer! ^-^ And my fave...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. And this chapter's title I just thought was PERFECT!! And was the reason I started using Death Note chapter titles for my chapters. I wanted it to be entitled "Chain" or "Chained" and thought that that might've been one of the real chapter titles, so I decided to look. It wasn't. But you know the rest.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Give and Take ((Chapter 48 of Death Note))

Light jumped slightly as a hand fell upon his shoulder. He turned to see L standing behind him, waiting expectantly. Was it already lunchtime? Light smiled up at the man and stood. Then one final thought it him like a ton of bricks.

"Mind if I drive, L? Watari can hold the fort while you're gone," Light said as they started walking towards the doors.

L stopped abruptly and faced the other. Keyes dangled from his raised hand. "What makes you think I can't drive?" he asked, slightly annoyed, but also surprised. The brunet's eyes widened immensely. How would he sit in the car? And his sugar intake would probably make him reckless.

Soichiro saved his son by saying, "I think it would be a good idea for Light to get more driving practice in. We haven't let him drive too often and he'll soon be living on his own…" L pondered this for a moment, then shrugged his slouching shoulders and dropped the keys into Light's waiting hand.

They walked out silently and L led Light to the garage, where a black car with tinted windows waited. The teen unlocked the doors and stepped into the driver's side. As L slid in the passenger door, he started the engine. Of course, he had to look behind him to back out safely, and in doing so, noticed several things waiting in the backseat.

A thick white veil—the one he suggested L wear to hide his identity; a black bowtie—at least he wouldn't be in only his plain clothes; and two inconspicuous boxes, the size of ring boxes. Light smiled and pulled out of the garage of the building. He glanced sideways as L told him the directions. The raven-haired man was actually sitting like a normal person for once, the car's movement probably upsetting his balance.

After about fifteen minutes, they arrived in front of a plain brick building with no sign. One would merely think it was residential in passing. Light knew better, however. It was probably an underground legal office.

L reached in back once his fiancé parked and brought all the items to the front. His nimble fingers quickly wrapped the bowtie around his neck and placed the veil over his head, his face. Light chuckled and got out of the car. L followed and led him to the front door, ringing the call button for one of the "apartment" owners.

"Is this Hideki Ryuga?" a male voice asked through the speakers.

"Yes," L replied. The door buzzed and they stepped through. Light followed L to the elevator, where he pressed the number for one of the floors. The elevator jerked and started moving upwards. Finally, he turned to Light and said, "Riku-san knows my first name is L. He does not know my last, and neither shall Light-kun. He used an alias in case there were others listening. But soon I shall be a Yagami, so it does not matter."

A ding was heard and the doors opened. Light could barely remain calm, much less think in full sentences. Married…L…Yagami…Rem…kill…Misa…Kira…wedding! It was becoming a jumble of words and Light decided just to stop thinking and live in the moment. At that point, they had reached a regular door at the end of the carpeted, dark hallway.

Upon entering, Light let out a gasp, his mind numbing over. There was just an arch fitted with white roses and a tuxedoed man waiting for them. Light felt underdressed and like the wind had messed up his perfectly untidy locks. Were his pants creased wrong? An ink stain on his tie?

A tender hand rested itself on his shoulder and L whispered in his ear, "No need for Light to be so nervous. You look fine. And anyway, isn't it all about what the bride is wearing?" He snickered and stepped away, pushing Light slightly to go to the altar.

When light was positioned correctly, hands clasped in front of him, L stepped forward slowly. His back was straight for once and his thumb away from his mouth. In fact, his hands held the stem of a phlox. A single flower instead of the normal bouquet, so L-like. Even if he couldn't see his face, Light was taken aback by the simplistic beauty L held.

No music played and nobody "oo"ed or "ah"ed at the brie walking down the aisle. There was no religious ceremony. A simple speech by "Riku-san" as L called him and then the vows.

"Before we say our 'I do's, I just want to say that this has proved to me that Light is completely innocent of my earlier suspicions. I am so glad that we have found each other when I thought I would leave this earth without any attachments."

About to tear up—and lose his cool—Light choked out, "I just want you to be with me for the rest of my days." He held out his hand to receive L's ring and placed it on his new lover. L did the same and they held each other's hands.

While L's voice held barely any emotion when he said, "I do," Light could barely say it, tears finally streaming down his cheeks.

"I now pronounce you man and…husband and husband. You man now kiss the…You may now kiss," Riku-san stumbled over awkwardly. He turned his back to them so L's veil could be removed for their first kiss as a married couple.

Light carefully lifted the veil and leaned towards his new husband. Their lips touched lightly. L's thumbs brushed across the younger's cheeks, taking with them the tears. Light smiled against L's soft, tender skin. He wrapped his arms around L's neck and pulled him closer. L's hands let his face and laced his fingers through the brunet's locks.

A cough broke through their making out. Right, wedding, with another man in the room. The newlyweds smiled sheepishly as they disentangled and pulled L's veil down once more. Still, their hands stayed twined together.

"While you are now emotionally—and perhaps physically—married, you are not legally. Follow me and we will sign the papers," Riku-san said with an embarrassed smile as he turned around to face them. he led them to a door at the side of the room. On the other side of the door was a plain office, two chairs sitting in front of a desk, another behind it. bookshelves lined one wall, file cabinets the other.

Riku-san indicated for L and Light to sit in the two seats as he walked around to his chair. Lying on the desk was a folder, from which Riku-san extracted the legal papers. From there, he indicated where the two men had to sign and whatnot. They kept holding hands the whole time, showing off L's ambidextrous abilities.

When they were done, the men stood and thanked each other. Riku-san filed the papers and led the Yagamis back through the room they were wed in and into the hall. He thanked L Yagami once more and left them. The couple smiled at each other, all worry evaporated from Light's mind. He was just happy L was his. Their plan was going to work, no doubt. And if L did die…no, he didn't want to think about that.

He remembered how the man who had wed them had put up so many roses and had thanked L so much. He _really_ must've paid handsomely. Just how much money did L have? _And_ he built that whole building…

"Oh, my G-d," Light said under his breath as he pulled away into the street.

"What is it Light-kun?" L asked curiously.

Light panicked slightly, but easily came up with a truthful excuse. "We're married," he stated simply, but in wonder.

L looked straight ahead, tilting his head to the side. "Yes, yes we are married." He then gave Light directions to a restaurant where they could eat lunch. The younger Yagami was relieved. He just had the realization that because he was L's spouse, if the man died anytime in the future before Light, the widower would get all that money. He brushed the thought aside, not wanting to tarnish the after-effects of his wedding.

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you like the wedding? I sorta have only been to one and a half in my life ((the half being I was in my mom's stomach)) and I don't remember exactly how they went. I had to ask a few questions, but I knew the gist. Anyways, the important parts were said and there was some comedy in there. Sorry to leave you on such a...dramatic note. But the next chapter's HILARIOUS!! on so many levels.**

**Timeline:**

_Oct. 28:_ *Light gets memories back

_Oct. 31:_ *L's 25th birthday  
*Light proposes  
*Phone convo

_Nov. 1: _*First kiss

_Nov. 2:_ *L's suggestion for "lunch"

_Nov. 4: _*Misa gets Death Note and starts killing as Kira once more  
*Wedding between L and Light

**The sad thing is, the day's not over. Seriously. I still have one more event to add to that list for November 4th. And EVERYONE knows what's supposed to happen the 5th. ^_- REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Phone Call

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been working nonstop on some art pieces for Zutara Week ((Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zuko and Katara are my fave couple. Sorry, but they beat even MelloxMatt, which beats LxLight. And you guys know how much I like LxLight, so just imagine how much I luv this couple!)) on deviantart. My account there is miajoie. Go check out my art, pwease!**

**Anyways, this is my absolute FAVE chapter for so many reasons. All I am saying is that Soichiro has the funniest line in the whole world spoken in this chapter. Also, sorry to dissapoint all my reviewers who asked about "wedding night". It's hinted, but nothing actually "wedding night"esc happens. I thought you would all know that if the marriage was a secret. Well, you'll be getting two lemons later in the story, so hopefully that will please you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Nor do I own the song "Jump into the Fire". But I do own this storyline and idea, so pffft!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Phone Call ((Death Note Chapter 15))

Lunch was a quiet affair. The restaurant was quite fancy, but Light got one of the cheaper dishes on the menu. L obviously ordered several desserts, one of which was a slice of chocolate cake with white frosting. He saved it for last, waiting until Light was done with his meal, as if it was the real dessert.

"Wedding cake, Light-kun?" L asked, indicating the large slice. The young man almost refused, but with a smile, reached for the fork L held out for him, their hands briefly touching and sending a warm spark up Light's body. The cake was delicious, amazing. Before the two men knew it, the pastry was gone, not a crumb left.

After L—obviously—paid, the men stood and left. The car ride, too, was quiet, until Light couldn't take it anymore. "L, we're married, we love each other, and we've only had one real kiss. Are we even going to be able to honeymoon?" He hoped L would understand to what he was referring.

"Actually, Light-kun, I believe we will be able to go on a honeymoon quite soon, for about two weeks…How does that sound?" he inquired.

The brunet behind the wheel was surprised his opinion was being asked for. Even more so by the fact that L was willing to take off that much time so soon. There must be an ulterior motive. He must be planning something so he could leave for fourteen days…thirteen days…He was going to test the thirteen-day rule and enjoy his time waiting with Light.

That meant that Rem would attempt to kill him as soon as he voiced this to the rest of the task force. If their plan backfired, he would've barely had any time with L. And if it worked...what an awesome honeymoon that would be!

"It sounds fine, L. but I hope we won't miss any new Kira leads while away…"

L hummed a response as they pulled perfectly into the same parking spot in which Light had found the car. They were finally back at headquarters. The detective didn't move, thumb at his lower lip, contemplating something. His husband waited for a while, but after a little bit, started to open his car door.

He was stopped abruptly by slender arms quickly wrapping around him, pulling him back and turning him around. L's mouth descended on his own roughly. His tongue shot through Light's parted lips, exploring his mouth. Light's eyes closed as his hands buried themselves in L's messy hair. Somehow, through the passionate, heated kiss, Light found himself pressed against his door, L leaning over him straddling his waist.

By the time L's lips moved from Light's to his neck, moving the collar slightly to suck, nip, lick, and bite, Light realized he was being overpowered by the man. Unable to resist, he moaned loudly and vowed that their honeymoon would be different; he would be seme, not uke. L's hands un-tucked Light's shirt and crept up his stomach, messaging the toned muscles.

Suddenly, the door behind Light's back gave way and he fell backwards, only to be caught by someone before he hit the ground. In shock, he and L stared up at Matsuda like two boys caught playing a prank red-handed.

Being the smart-ass he is, L asked, "Is there a reason Matsuda-san interrupted us?" The eldest man stared dumbstruck at the two. L moved back to the passenger seat and Matsuda helped Light out of the vehicle. L remained sitting, waiting for his answer.

Finally, Matsuda said exasperated, "Get out of the car and I will tell you, alight?" L did as Matsuda said and was immediately grabbed by the man by his arm.

"Hey, let go of him! He wasn't assaulting me! I let him!" Bad move, Light thought. Now L'll think that he was fine with being uke.

Matsuda rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You wanted to know why I stopped you from making out?" He raised L's arm, pointing to the two rings resting on the spidery hand. "I wanted to really be sure about this!" Light and L exchanged glances. Matsuda, the least likely, had noticed. "I already saw the engagement ring and saw how you guys were acting different towards each other recently…I knew before this that you both liked each other though…My only question is…Why the hell did you run off and get married?!"

"Shut up, Matsuda!" Light yelled, pulling his lover away from the other man. "Nobody was supposed to know!" He was fuming; Matsuda of all people?! L wrapped one arm around Light's waist. Great, as soon as the wedding was over, Light was reduced to the female in the relationship, the wife, even though L was the bride.

"We would appreciate it if Matsuda-san does not share this information," L said calmly. Light continued to glare.

"But…but…why?!" Matsuda was starting to act like a child.

"I believe you will find the answer in a few days time. Now, could you please leave so Light-kun and I may talk?" Light almost let slip a gloating smile. Matsuda huffed but promised not to say anything and left them alone. "I will wait five minutes for Light-kun to get rid of Rem."

Light nodded and headed inside while L just stood hunched over, staring at him. He knew exactly how to get rid of the shinigami. First, he fixed his hair and clothes, slightly wrinkled now, but only to his eyes. Luckily, Li's love bite was just below his collar, on purpose most likely.

She was watching his father work diligently. He quietly called to her and she easily walked over.

"What is it, Light?" Rem asked eerily. Light acted as if he was just asking her a quick question. Instead, he asked her to watch over Misa for a few days, for he was worried. She understood and left immediately.

As he sat down in his normal seat, L entered and sat. Matsuda ignored the two the rest of day and nobody suspected anything suspicious. When it was time to go home, Light told his dad to go ahead, for he forgot something. L was waiting for him when he doubled back. They exchanged a chaste kiss and hug and Light hurried back to his father, regretting that there was to be no "wedding night."

Light was just drifting off to sleep when his cell phone's shrill ringtone filled the night. His heartbeat sped up at the disturbance and he quickly jumped out of bed to fetch the device.

"G-d dammit!" he whispered as he heard the creaking of a bed in another room. "L!" he hissed into the phone.

"Is that any way to speak to your husband?"

Light was exasperated. He could hear someone walking down the hall towards his room. "L…why'd you call?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He sighed, "You never sleep."

"But on our honeymoon, I bet I'll be so worn out, I'll sleep. Not as much as you, of course…"

"L!" he said a little too loud.

The door creaked open and Light heard his father ask to his back, "L? What does he want at this time of night? And uh…call him Ryuzaki." He glanced around the room nervously.

"Light-kun, what's wrong?" L asked, the phone still at Light's ear as he stared like a deer in headlights at his dad. The tired man motioned for his son to hand him the phone and he obliged—rather reluctantly at that. Thought Light couldn't hear what words were spoken into Soichiro's ears, he had an idea by the look on the man's face. L didn't know about the phone's change of possession.

"Why would my son be dreaming of you?!" he yelled.

"Come on! That's private! Give me my phone back!" Light yelled back. He extended his arm to receive the phone. Wrong arm. Soichiro looked at the offending hand, and then took a double take, eyes growing wide. Earlier that day, L's arm was grabbed because of the rings; now it was Light's turn to have his limb almost pulled from its socket.

His dad was breathing heavily, staring at his son's ring finger. "What's…"

"Dad, seriously, Ryuzaki was just fooling around!"

"Going…"

"It's really not what you think!"

"On…?"

"Give me my phone!" The young man lunged at the older man. They were both knocked to the floor and Light was able to loosen his father's grip on his arm while reaching for the cell phone. Jumping up, phone in hand, he said, "L, I'm going to have to talk to you tomorrow." He hung up, threw the phone on his desk, shoved his father—who had gotten up once more—out of the room, slammed his door, and flung himself on his bed.

This was really not good. Matsuda knew, his father pretty much knew, if not suspected, and now he really wanted to talk with L.

Suddenly, voices were heard outside his room. "What's going on, honey?" Sachiko asked.

Soichiro explained that their—well his, once Light went back to school—boss, L, had called Light and asked something suggestive. He then said that he saw a wedding ring on Light's hand and their son lashed out, very unlike himself.

"You don't think…?"

"Nii-chan's married to L?!" Sayu yelled. Light groaned; apparently, his sister was outside his room as well. "Nii-chan's gay?! What about his fifty girlfriends?!"

Light had half a mind to slap his sister. The other half wanted to punch his husband. He got up from his bed and opened his door. "Sayu, shut up!" he yelled, eyes shut, head tilting upwards, as if he was shouting to the sky.

His collar was swiftly grabbed and he came face to face with his red-faced, slightly graying father. The man said menacingly, "Don't you _ever_ talk to your sister like that." His eyes traveled downward then, taking in the large bruise on his son's neck. He pushed Light backwards, into the wall, and shouted, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Light!"

His sister standing excitedly next to his concerned mother, Light sighed and decided to explain…some of it. "Yes, L and I are married. It is truly out of love, Dad, Mom. And uh…it hasn't even been a day…"

"That's why you went out to lunch?!" Light just nodded guiltily. "Does anyone else know about this?!"

Light glowered. "Matsuda…" he muttered.

"I hope you weren't expecting us to approve!"

"You weren't supposed to know yet," Light murmured.

With a sigh, Soichiro answered, "Neither of us can think logically when we're this tired. You, L, and I are going to have a serious talk tomorrow." With that, four of the now five Yagamis went to bed.

* * *

**Author's note: How'd you like it? I almost stopped the chapter when Light muttered, "Matsuda" but I needed that last line 'cause I just find it sooo cute! ^-^ SQUEE! Fangirl mode!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! And remember what day tomorrow is in the story!**

**And for your convience - and mine - the timeline of the story so far:**

_Oct. 28: _*Light gets memories back

_Oct. 31:_ *L's 25th birthday  
*Light proposes  
*Phone conversation

_Nov. 1:_ *First kiss

_Nov. 2:_ *L's suggestion for "lunch"

_Nov. 4:_ *Misa gets Death Note and memories back and starts killing as Kira  
*Wedding  
*Matsuda and Yagami's find out about marriage

**The true Death Note fan knows what November 5th is.**

**And yes, Nov. 4th took up 3 whole chapters, but it was an important day! Please review! Thanx for reading and enjoying!**


	5. Two Choices

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I am currently bringing the journal containing this story to school to write more to this story and keep leaving it in my backpack. Me, being a lazy ass, haven't gotten off my ass to get the journal until today...because I went downstairs to get my brand new wrist pad things for my laptop so my arms don't dig into the side of my desk as I use my mouse or type...^-^ Squee.**

**And as soon as I was ready to upload this new chapter up here, the part of "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation that describes LxLight perfectly started playing. Listen to the song, it's good. And it's my official LxLight song. "Would you mind if I killed you? Would you mind if I tried to? 'Cause you have turned into my worst enemy..." Yep, those are the actual lyrics. Scary, right? ((Though the reason it was playing is because I'm listening to my "Death Note" playlist where I put all the songs in my "Death Note Character Themes" vids. Find them on YouTube under the screenname miajoie.))**

**So, here is the long awaited chapter! YEP, NOVEMBER 5TH EVERYONE!! Will the plan work?!**

**Warning: L and Watari's real names are given. Also, intense grief, intense comedy, and intense stupidity. You've been warned...((Oh, and hints to yaoi, duh))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I thought that we've established that if I did, this would've happened!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Two Choices ((Chapter 57 of Death Note))

The next morning, Light awoke reluctantly. His father glowered at him all the time they were eating breakfast, eyeing the ring constantly with distaste. The car ride was silent and Light was scared out of his wits. Soichiro would most likely try to beat up L. At any rate, Mogi and Watari would find out.

As they walked through the doors into headquarters, Soichiro announced, "Ryuzaki, I need to have a talk with you."

L didn't hear, for as soon as heard the loud footsteps and his name called, he said, "Ah, good, the Yagamis are here. I have some important information to give you all." The father decided now wasn't the best time. Maybe there was some new clue. "Watari?" L asked into the microphone.

"Everything is set up, Ryuzaki," the old man answered back through the speakers. Some data and a picture appeared on the large screen. Everyone looked at the information on the convict fourteen days from the death sentence.

Several things happened at once. As soon as Soichiro walked towards L for an explanation on what was going on, Rem floated through one of the walls.

"Rem!" Light shouted, getting her attention. She turned to him questioningly. Light was frantic. The shinigami could _not_ see L's new name. As he rushed over to the towering figure, L was talking, probably about something important, but the brunet didn't care. He couldn't hear anything but his own words. "I told you, go watch over Misa!" he ground out.

Rem nodded, saying, "I was just checking in to make sure—"

"You're using a criminal to test the thirteen-day rule?!" they heard Soichiro yell. Rem's unhidden eye widened and she rushed from the room. Light believed Watari was probably first.

"No!" he yelled. He turned to the rest of the task force, who all thought he was referring to L's plans. He quickly explained that Rem was going to kill Watari and L for getting too far in the case. She was obviously on Kira's side. He didn't tell them she was protecting Misa. At least she would die soon, that shinigami.

Suddenly, every screen turned red, the memory wiped out. L said Watari would only do that if both of them were to die. They all waited for the inevitable, L falling over with a heart attack. His husband was at his side, counting down the forty seconds it took for the Death Note to take effect. By the end of the time, he had L's hand in a death grip. Minutes passed; everyone remained frozen. After a while, still jittery, Light let out a shaky sigh.

While the rest of the team stayed where they were, the newlywed Yagamis ventured to the control room in which Watari was. As they walked through the silent halls, Light realized the consequences of his actions.

No way could Kira be the god of the new world if L was still working against him. He could've given Rem L's new name, have him killed. But he wouldn't have been able to look in his love's eyes as he took that final, painful breath.

No, the world wasn't ready for a peaceful age. Not when there were still those against Kira. They killings would go on for another two weeks, then stop when Misa was caught. She might be able to pass the ownership onto somebody else, but Light had a feeling no one was yet as devoted as the young, love-struck girl.

"Watari…" L whispered as they stepped into the room. There he lay, on the floor, chair rolled aside. And there lay the dust and whatnot that was the remains of Rem. Her Death Note lay in the pile. Light hastened to pick it up, to gain ownership.

L had walked over to his father figure and was crouched next to him. Light looked from the man to the notebook in his hands. He could look inside and see L's real identity, or…

"Here," he passed the Death Note to his spouse, who was shaking slightly. "It has both of your real names in it. Do whatever you want with it." Tears were streaming from the detective's eyes. L quickly rubbed at them and stared at the book before snatching it from the other's hands.

He sighed. "My real name is…" he looked down, at the black cover, "L…Yagami." Light gasped. He never thought L would say that. "The name written in here is my birth name, a name I can't wait to get rid of." Light knew the notebook would be burnt. If L didn't believe in the thirteen-day rule, why would he believe in the other?

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, then at Watari and "Rem" respectively.

"Here," L finally said as they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He had opened the notebook and was flipping through the pages. Finding what he was looking for, he handed it to Light. On the page were only two names: Quillish Wammy and L Lawliet. They younger man stared at the letters of the latter name, unable to take it in.

The book was once again snatched from him as Matsuda yelled, "Thank G-d you're alright!" Light almost smirked. That's right; thank Kira, the one who saved L, his mortal enemy, his love. "Why didn't you die, L?" he questioned, realizing too late what he had said.

Mogi and Soichiro glared at him as he gained a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Simple," L replied as if the comment had no effect on him. "The shinigami did not know I had recently changed my surname to Yagami. She wrote down the wrong name and maybe that is why she turned to this." He indicated the dust pile. Light knew why she died. Of course, he wouldn't say.

"W-wait," Soichiro stuttered while the rest remained silent. "You married my son…to legally change your name without anyone knowing?!" He was more than a little upset.

L smiled slightly. "Oh, I assure you. It was Light-kun who married me. This was _all_ his idea." With that, he showed the three older men his engagement ring, then stepped behind Light and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. The raven-haired placed his chin on his husband's shoulder.

With his husband pressed against his backside, blood started to pool in his groins. Still he put his hands over L's to show he and L were truly together.

"Now, about the memory wipe," L said while still holding the other. Light froze for a millisecond, thinking the detective was talking about when he previously gave up the Death Note and lost his memories, and then realizing he was going back to the problem of the computers.

Matsuda spoke up as Soichiro continued to process the new information about his son. "Yeah, how are we supposed to work if we have no data or anything?"

L sighed at the simple-mindedness. "Because of the fact that if one of us—Watari or myself—the other would most likely die—and if not, I would die, end of story—we were the only two who knew about this. To anyone else, yes this was a total computer memory wipe, s if going over all the information with whiteout **((Chapter 35))**. However, there is still a way, known only to me and Watari, to scratch off the whiteout, so to speak."

Everyone stared dumbstruck at him.

"It's a key. Not something you can type in, for that might somehow be discovered. We debated a password of my _old_ identity, but that was too risky. In the end, we decided on a physical key. We knew I would not be receiving an autopsy after death, so the key would be completely safe."

Mogi turned away and covered his mouth with a hand while Matsuda made a retching sound and Soichiro just closed his eyes, not wanting to see the picture forming in his mind. Light turned around to fully face the man, a questioning look set on his face, but said nothing.

L smiled and started to walk out of the room, saying that he needed to go to the bathroom and wanted complete privacy to get the key. He ordered the others to clean up Rem's remains and bring Watari to his bedroom.

"I call shinigami dust! No way am I touching a dead guy…" Matsuda called out and ran from the room in search of cleaning supplies. Light asked Mogi for help with carrying Watari, but Soichiro volunteered, wanting to talk to his son.

Soichiro questioned Light on many topics as they hefted the dead man to his bedroom. Misa was one of the first topics, for it was safer than others were. Light answered with a prepared speech. He would call her later that day and explain that he was dating Ryuzaki and it was over between them, in so many words. His father wasn't pleased with the answer, but at least he wouldn't continue lying to the girl.

"Do you really love him?" Light was slightly shocked by the question. He nodded his head and confirmed this in a wistful tone. "But…he's a man…"

"Dad, there are many reasons why I shouldn't start a relationship with Ryuzaki, let alone marry him. We are both male; most of the world thinks we're heterosexual or asexual; he's older than me; I just found out his real name a few minutes ago—and no I'm not telling anyone; I used to be his prime suspect for Kira; there's a chance that both of us may die because of this case; if we solve the case, he will go onto others and I will have to go with him, which will affect my studies, for I cannot live without him that long…The list goes on and on."

By the end, his father was glaring ahead of them.

After a few silent moments, they arrived at Watari's chambers and went inside, carefully placing the old man on the bed. After that, they bowed and left the room.

Neither spoke for a while until suddenly, Soichiro questioned, "Will there be…a honeymoon?" It was a highly uncomfortable topic for both of them, for no father wants to think that their child is sexual active, especially before they're married—oh, wait…right.

"While we're waiting for the thirteen days…" Light muttered.

"Make sure he's tested," Soichiro added after a minute.

Light laughed at that, thinking it was _he_ who should be tested, but said, "Dad, have you not noticed his social skills—or should I say lack-there-of? He's probably still a virgin!"

"Virginity is no laughing matter, Light-kun," L said from behind him, shocking the two men. "Why don't you tell your father how important your innocence is to you?"

Light stared wide-eyed at his spouse, then turned to his dad. "I-I've been saving myself for someone like Ryuzaki!" Where were his acting skills when he needed them?

Soichiro gave him a look, asking, "Just how many girls have you slept with?" Once again, Light wanted nothing more than to punch his husband. He remained silent and they walked into the main room, ready to work once more on the Kira Case.

* * *

**Author's Note: So...Was it good? I think it was a little fast-paced, but it was really the best I could do. And yes, there was a key thing stuck up L's ass, which is one of the reasons why he completely refuses to be uke. Hehehe...But it was the only way that they could get the memory back on the computers and test the thirteen-day rule!**

**And yes, Watari's only line in this whole fic was in this chapter and now he's dead. Sorry, it just happened that way. TT-TT**

**Timeline:**

**_((Randomly written at the top of my sheet w/ the timeline written on it: "Yagami = Imagay"))_**

_Oct. 28: _*Light gets memories back

_Oct. 31: _*L's 25th birthday  
*Light's proposal  
*Phone convo, etc

_Nov. 1: _*First kiss

_Nov. 2: _*L's suggestion for "lunch"

_Nov. 4: _*Wedding ((YAY, THEY'RE MARRIED!!))  
*Misa gets Death Note and memories back and starts killing as Kira once more  
*Matsuda and Yagamis find out about L and Light's marriage

_Nov. 5:_ *Watari and Rem die

**And that's our timeline for right now! Next chapter's gonna be long 'cause it contains what happens next along w/ their honeymoon!! ((If the honeymoon's not in the chapter, it'll be too short and I wanna keep the title)) After that, there's one more chapter, then the epilogue! Thanx so much to all of you loyal readers/reviewers/alerters who have made writing this a real treat! ((And yes, next chapter contains a lemon, along w/ one in the epilogue! YAY!))**


	6. Love

**Author's Note: Wow, this is my longest chapter yet. Shit, it's almost five and a half thousand words...Yikes. Well, it includes the lemon I've been promising you, along with a lot of other stuff, and a little added extra for the long wait...and 'cause I felt like it.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, and if you guys read my blog ((PLEASE DO! THEN YOU'LL KNOW WHAT'S TAKING ME SO LONG, ETC!! LINK IN PROFILE!!)) then you'd know that I was supposed to update a few days ago. Well, I had too much to type up compaired to what I thought, plus I had to write the whole lemon. Hehe, can't write that in a journal where people can confiscate it. I'll be in enough trouble for hinting to a honeymoon, as well as some past stories...*evil laugh* And I had way too much to do yesterday ((I always save hw until then)) so, I finally rewarded myself for finishing my Mon hw by finishing this and publishing it! YAY!!**

**Warning: intense yaoi, as well as Light coming to terms w/ his Kira-hood. That's warning enough...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Duh. Otherwise...well, I wish this would've happened *drool***

* * *

**Chapter 6: Love ((Chapter 27 of Death Note))**

_Soichiro gave him a look, asking, "Just how many girls have you slept with?" Once again, Light wanted nothing more than to punch his husband. He remained silent and they walked into the main room, ready to work once more on the Kira Case._

The subject dropped as soon as they saw Mogi and Matsuda waiting expectantly. L grabbed Light's hand, assuring him he washed his hands—which only made Light want to let go that much more—and dragged him to the main computer. With a smirk as the others watched on, he typed something into the computer and everything turned black.

"I only said that my name wasn't the key, not that it didn't do anything, Matsuda-san," L stated. With that, he took something out of him pocket and stuck it into the USB port. Instantly, the screens jumped to life and everyone gasped, watching as all their precious information appeared in front of their eyes.

L sat in his normal seat, as if nothing happened and sent a call through the computer. "We are ready," he spoke into the voice-disguising microphone once someone picked up. He opened something on the computer and a view of a pain white room appeared. In it were a bed, desk, and toilet. A noise was heard and a man in an orange jumpsuit was led into the room. "We'll let him get used to the room for a day, and then he'll write the name of a man also on death row tomorrow. Afterwards, Light-kun and I will leave on our honeymoon."

Besides getting odd looks from Matsuda and Mogi, everything went back to normal. When lunchtime came around, everyone left to go out to eat save the newlyweds. L told Light to wait as he got something from the kitchen.

While he waited, Light came up with a list of questions, the first of which he actually wasn't going to ask, not really thinking he could stomach the answer. Other things he was curious about and a few were quite important. Soon, L reappeared with a tray in his arms. There were two pieces of pie, a bowl of fruit, two cups of tea, and a sandwich—most likely peanut butter and jelly.

"Aw, thanks, L," Light said. They started to eat their lunch, L focusing on his fruit as Light ate the sandwich. "This is actually pretty good! Did you make it yourself?"

"The only thing I can make that's not a dessert. I hope Light-kun is good in the kitchen." They both started laughing and went back to eating.

Over their pie—L was making Light eat more sweets than the younger thought possible, a cake and now pie—the questions were brought up. "Where are we going for the—?"

"Surprise," the raven-haired cut off.

"Well, what should I pack?" he asked, worried.

"Already have it covered."

"When are we leaving?"

"Plane leaves at one o'clock sharp. _I_ will drive to the airport and we're going in my private jet." Light sighed in defeat. They were silent for a while.

While finishing their tea, Light decided to bring up something a little less easily answered. "So…what are you going to do about…Watari?"

L sighed slightly and put his teacup down carefully. "I'll work it out tonight after everyone leaves." He stayed in his little depressed mood, curled in on himself, staring at the remains of his sugary tea. When he couldn't take it anymore, Light stood and wrapped his arms around the other, comforting him. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other.

"Adults coming in! Pants up, shirts on!" Matsuda yelled from the other side of the door. In walked Soichiro and Mogi, followed by a whining Matsuda clutching the back of his head. "At least Aizawa didn't hit me that hard! He was saying.

After that, things were quite normal—for lack of a better word—in the headquarters. L worked diligently at his computer while the others searched through the new killings and researched other things. Soichiro was still uncomfortable and Matsuda was still his usual annoying self.

When it was time to go, Light didn't have to wait for everyone to leave before he kissed L good-bye a. He liked the feeling. As his dad's car pulled into their driveway, Light suddenly remembered he had to call Misa. Swearing under his breath as he got out of the car, he made his way to his room, grumbling all the way. The call was long, but only because of Misa's whining. All her ex told her was that he had to break up with her for reasons he wasn't allowed to say. He told her to remain Kira and he would contact her as the next chance he got.

Light was finally able to hang up, but he couldn't sleep. How could he? He was going on a two-week honeymoon with his new husband to a place he didn't know. He wasn't allowed to back anything and he just _knew_ L would forget something.

However, his body and mind had had a very stressful day and his physical need for rest over-powered his nervousness. One minute, he was lying on his bed, staring at the waning moon—it was full the night Light proposed—and the next, he was waking up to a bright new day. Groggily, he looked at his alarm clock.

"Eleven o-clock? Oh, shit!" Light exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, only to slam into the floor when his foot was tangled in the sheets. With all the noise, Sachiko came into his room saying Soichiro left at the normal time after receiving a phone call from his son's husband asking for Light to sleep in. He will arrive for him at 12:30 to take him to the airport.

Light smiled sheepishly at his mom, but she was too angry to listen. So, he quickly took a shower and got dressed in comfortable clothes for the plane ride. By the time he got downstairs, his mom had made brunch for him. She was still upset, but over what Light couldn't figure out.

It could be the fact that her only son was married or maybe that he married without telling anyone or maybe that he was going on a honeymoon—also without her knowing. Light figured it was a mix of them all.

The young man ate in silence, his mom ignoring him. Because of that, she would not hand him the remote and the television stayed off. Soon Sayu came down the stairs, ready for her first meal of the day: lunch. She was a growing teenager; what did you expect for a Saturday?

She immediately asked why Light was still home if their dad was gone. "Don't you want to hang out with your…husband?" she giggled out. Sachiko scolded her daughter and explained Light was going to go on a vacation for a couple of weeks. "Wait…Nii-chan's going on a honeymoon, isn't he?!" She started giggling more.

By this time, Light was done and cleaning his setting. He chose to ignore Sayu's constant annoyance and went about his business silently. Finally, he went back upstairs to brush his teeth and hair. Once he looked as perfect as he could, it was already 12:00 pm. Half an hour before he went with L, his new husband, to an unknown destination, and it seemed like he was going to lose is virginity again. This was not good for his heart.

For the next twenty-five minutes, Light tried to relax in his room. Books did nothing to distract him and after his bookshelf was almost empty, he realized it was no good. Maybe time to clean out the bookshelf. He dumped every magazine he had collected for when he was watched through those video cameras. That took just the right amount of time.

Light spent the rest of his time waiting by the front door, shoes and jacket on. As soon as the same black car he drove the other day pulled up in front of his house, he was yanking the door open and running down the front stoop to the car.

When he got to the driver's side door, it was open and L was stepping out. The man smiled and hugged his husband, whispering, "Am I not allowed to meet your family?"

Light pulled away and stared at his love, surprise and fear both plain on his face and in his eyes. But L stared down the silent teenager and he turned around and led his husband to his house, where Sachiko and Sayu were standing in the doorway, watching the couple's exchange.

Sachiko stepped forward and hugged a very shocked L to her. "So you're Light's type, huh? And I was so worried when that Misa girl visited!" If he wasn't already tense, he was now. Light knew that was just more evidence against him.

When his mother let go, Sayu immediately latched onto L, squealing, "Oh my G-d! You're L! And you're married to my brother! I honestly thought that he wouldn't choose someone as…" She backed away to take in L in all his glory. He was back to his normal slouching position, hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans, hair a mess, eyes huge and staring into Sayu's. "As…uh…"

"As eccentric," Sachiko tried to correct. She smiled sweetly at L's blank face. He said nothing in return.

Light, unable to take being talked about like he wasn't there anymore, rushed to Sayu before she could talk again and grabbed her shoulders. He hissed at her, "Do _not_ call him by his name again. He's Ryuzaki, okay?" Eyes wide and voice shocked out of her, the fourteen-year-old nodded.

With that, L stated, "It is time for us to depart. I will be seeing you soon. And don't worry about Light-kun. He's in good hands." He smiled cutely and took Light's hand, walking him to the car. As he was being pulled away, the brunet waved and said his good-byes.

In the car, L actually sat like a regular driver. He pulled away from the curb gracefully and drove in the direction of the airport. Things were silent for a while, both of them peeking at each other every few minutes…or seconds.

"So…" Light tried several times, only to be interrupted by L saying their destination was a surprise. When they were nearing the airport, Light started again. "So…"

"For the last time, I'm not telling—" L started.

This time, Light interrupted with, "That wasn't what I was going to ask!" The driver "harrumphed" and sighed and the passenger took that as his cue to continue. "Anyway, I was wondering how it went this morning." He looked hopefully at his husband, who sighed once more.

After taking a deep breath, L stated, "The prisoner wrote down the name after looking at the picture. Forty seconds later, that man—who was kept in another private room with a security camera and a guard outside—collapsed and died of a heart attack. The two of us now have twelve days to enjoy ourselves before we must go back to monitor the prisoner." He gave a cat-like grin at the end and Light sighed, slouching into his seat with a blush.

L leaned over slightly and placed his hand on Light's thigh. He squeezed a bit, causing the other to jump slightly, and then sink farther into his seat. L took his hand away, understanding he was wounding Light's pride.

But Light's pride was more than wounded. And even if L ever asked, he could never tell. With L's news from earlier, it meant it was done, Kira was done. In a little less than two weeks—twelve days—L would learn the thirteen-day rule was false. If L hadn't given his word during their wedding that he knew Light was innocent, the brunet would be in as much trouble as Misa will be in. She will be caught and Kira will be done.

The world will always be full of criminals, won't it? It didn't matter what Kira did. What someone who wasn't one of the damned needed to do was find a reason to remain above those retched creatures. Light had L, the love of his life. That was the reason he has stopped trying to change a world that wanted no changing.

"I love you, L," he whispered once he realized this. L looked slightly surprised, but pulled into a private parking space. He then turned to his love with a small smile on his face and slowly pressed their lips together in a sweet, loving, gentle kiss.

Against Light's lips, he murmured, "I love you, too." They pulled apart slowly and continued to stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Light's were almost watering and he needed to turn away and blink several times, causing L to chuckle.

They both got out of the car and L assured that their clothes and other possessions were at their honeymoon location. He then led Light through security with a pass he flashed and outside once more. There was a private jet waiting for the two men, stairs leading up to the open door.

After ascending the steps, L had Light sit in one of the several pairs of seats. He went to notify the pilot that they were ready to go and Light looked around the interior of the plane.

There were two sets of seats on either side, the ones in front facing inside, the back ones facing forward, making eight seats in all. Behind the seats was a bar, stocked most likely with tea, coffee, and a shitload of sweets and sugar. There were several barstools nailed to the floor in front of the bar. Across from that were two loveseats facing each other, separated by a coffee table between them. And in the back, there was a small door that had to lead to a bathroom.

Light didn't know what to think. The jet was luxurious. But it felt as though he was just mooching off a rich man, hitching a ride. He knew that wasn't the case and he, in fact, owned the plane with his husband. But, still, it didn't feel natural.

In a hushed whisper, eyes closed, Light said, "At least there's no bed…" He didn't want the temptation to be there for hours while they flew to L-knows-where, and he just didn't want his first time with him to be while in a plane. It just seemed too weird. And what if the plane hit turbulence? Would he hurt L? After all, he would be on top…

Next to his ear, a mischievous voice whispered hotly, "Why? Do you want to save your *cough* virginity until we land?" The warm breath sent shivers down Light's back. Wanting to get back at the man who knew he was humiliating his husband, the brunet opened his eyes, turned his head to L, and roughly pushed his lips onto the others.

Sadly, L saw it coming and ferociously took control of the kiss, just like in the car. Only this time, Light was knocked to the floor, L still straddling him. He tried hard to get his tongue inside the other's mouth, but to no avail. L's nimble hands flew to Light's shirt and began undoing the buttons.

But, just like at their wedding, and just like in the car, and just like in the back of Light's mind (which was yelling, "He's L! He wants to catch Kira! He wants to _stop_ Kira!"), the plane pilot interrupted them over the loudspeaker with, "Please buckle up. We are about to take off."

Both men groaned and sat up, taking their seats. However, neither was very comfortable, wanting to use that restroom as soon as possible. Everything was silent as the plane drove down the runway and took off, flying through the air for a while, leaning upwards, causing even more pressure to build in the men's stomachs.

Finally, the pilot announced they were free to move around the plane. Light immediately unbuckled and started to run for the restroom, but his arm was grabbed and L pulled him to one of the loveseats and sat him down between his spread legs. In his head, Light wondered why he didn't just think of Misa to get rid of his hard-on. However, with L pressed against his back, he really didn't care anymore.

L's hands snaked around his stomach, sending chills through his body. When they reached his pants front, spidery fingers undid the button and pulled the zipper down, hands delving into his boxers.

"Ung!" Light tried to hold back a groan, but the feat was almost impossible, what with L slowly pumping him, playing with his slit. The hands speeded up, quickening their pace and their roughness. After a particularly hard pull, Light actually let out a yelp and bucked into the hands giving him so much pleasure.

So this was what it was like to have his love pleasuring him. This is what it was like to have actual pleasure and lust coursing through his veins at rapid speeds. This is what it was like to feel love towards L like he never felt before.

"Ah…ah…L…faster…" he let out. Lust was clouding over his thoughts. He didn't think about how uke he seemed right then. He was under complete control of L and didn't care. All that mattered was the hands wrapped around him, the pleasure spreading throughout his body, the man behind him.

One of the hands slipped out of his pants and he had a feeling L was going to pleasure himself while pleasuring Light. The thought of L touching himself so hotly, while with him, caused another wave of bliss to spread through him. And that sent him over the edge. Light threw his head back against his love's shoulder, bucked once more, raised his hands to L's hair and grabbed the messy raven locks, and came into L's waiting hands. "L!"

While still relaxing in L's arms, riding out his orgasm, he felt some movement and L moaned out his name, cumming as well.

A few minutes later, L slipped his love out of his lap and onto the cushion next to him. He then stood and walked over to the restroom, zipping up his jeans on the way as well as licking his fingers a bit, causing Light to blush. He washed his hands in there and came back to get something at the bar. Light decided to follow the other's lead and washed his hands as well. He then came back out and sat once more on the loveseat now slightly stained.

When L walked back over to him, Light took the coffee he was offered with great care. He didn't want it to spill and there were no extra clothes until they got to their mystery destination. "This isn't poisoned with sugar, is it?" he questioned.

With a sigh as he sat down opposite his husband, L denied any tampering he could have done with the flavor, wondering aloud why Light hated sweet things. They sipped their drinks quietly until Light started getting very sleepy. "However," L said with a smile, looking to see that Light had almost finished the drink, "sleeping drugs don't have any flavor." With that, before he could tackle the man across from him, Light's heavy eyes closed and he fell on his side, asleep.

Man, Light couldn't remember the couch being this comfy, or long enough for him to stretch out completely. And it definitely wasn't wide enough for him to have his arms spread out. The only explanation? A bed. When he realized this, Light's eyes popped open and he shot up.

"Damn it, L!" he screamed. L was nowhere in sight. However, the sight Light saw was beautiful. He was in a fancy hotel room, even fancier than the ones in which their headquarters used to be. His king-sized bed had a stunning canopy and curtains for total privacy. There was a huge flat-screen television in the wall opposite the bed. A nightstand on either side of the bed as well. Several dressers lined one of the other walls, bookshelves the wall with the television and large French doors leading to a balcony, windows so clean it was as if they weren't there, took up the forth wall.

And outside, the sky was a gorgeous blue, barely any clouds moving at their lazy pace. The hotel room seemed to be very high up, for Light could see the tops of elegant buildings. He got out of bed and stepped over to the window, wanting a better view. And what he saw made him gasp—actually gasp—in surprise.

Not too far in the distance, looking like a magnificent painting, was the Eiffel Tower.

"He took me to Paris?! We're honeymooning in one of the most beautiful—and mostly likely most expensive—places in Europe?! ..." He froze for a moment, a frown coming to rest on his face. "And I thought he was going to take me to a private tropical island he owned…"

"But isn't Paris more intellectual?" a monotonous voice said from behind him, causing the brunet to jump and spin around. With a smile on his face, L stated, "I was right in the next room, checking up on what we've missed. I heard your yell. And so did the rest of the task force. Anyway, I've told them to contact me only if there are any changes in the pattern of anything. Otherwise, my mind will only be on you."

He smirked. Then, with a growl bursting forth from his throat, he threw himself at Light, slamming him against the doors leading to their balcony. Their lips were pushed together forcefully, hunger plain in the kiss. As their tongues clashed, Light slowly slid down the door, coming to sit on the plush carpeted floor. His hands clung to L's hair, tangling his elegant fingers in the messy locks. L's hands were wrapped around him, hands pulling him closer by his upper back.

In one way or another, their hips ground into each other, each groaning into the other's mouth from the friction. Unable to take the confines of his now overly tight pants, one of Light's hands slipped from his love's head and rushed to undo the pants. Nevertheless, the other's hands beat him there and flew across button and zipper, gaining access to what he had already claimed earlier.

The cool relief washed over Light and he moaned as L's expert lips trailed from his jaw to his neck. Another moan escaped his mouth, though he tried to bite his lip to stop it, when L bit hard, causing a bruise to appear, marking what he thought was his.

"N-no…" Light whimpered out. L chuckled, which only made him angrier. "You're…ah…mine!" he gasped. With all the force he could muster, which wasn't a lot since L's hands and lips were fogging up his mind, the uke was able to push the seme away, knocking him to ground. He cupped L's crotch, causing him to gasp and thrust forward.

But L was able to gain some control over himself and tackled Light's shirt, undoing the buttons and pulling it away from the toned, tan flesh of Light's chest and stomach. Light was still squeezing his dick, but he went to attack his nipples, pinching them both between thumb and forefinger. Light arched his back, moaning in the great pleasure.

This was turning into a fight for dominance. And as L's feet pulled Light's pants down, the younger realized he was losing. Still, he wouldn't go down without a fight. No way was his ass going to be penetrated by this guy, when he should be the man, should make sure L was grateful for saving his life!

"Ng…uh…ah…uhg…" they both gasped out as L's legs wrapped around Light's thighs, pushing their immense arousals together. The moaned in unison.

Yet somehow, a chuckle was able to come forth from L as he rolled them over once more. Light growled, but was cut off when his lips were once again captured. L bit his lip to a point where blood was drawn. In some way, though he would never admit it, the pain was somewhat…arousing. And he just parted his lips wider to allow L more flesh to bite.

They were pressed fully against each other, L's arms and legs making it impossible to separate. Well, making it impossible for Light to get away from him. He did loosen his grip enough to whisper into Light's ear, "You are too sexy when you're writhering on the floor, begging for more pain…" He licked the shell and bit the lobe, thoroughly attacking the poor ear. But his breath kept shooting down all the way to Light's feet, causing his toes to curl in pleasure.

"What's…ah…ah…with you…ung…and my…earrr…?" he was finally able to get out, the last word turning into a moan. L just answered it must be a fetish of his and continued. His tongue slipped inside, causing Light to call out in pure pleasure. He thought about the other's tongue licking other things…cake…strawberries…ice cream…which just causing his cock to throb even more painfully.

Finally, L finished his make-out session with Light's ear and trailed kisses down Light's naked chest. It kept rising and falling rapidly, in time with its owner's heavy breathing. He stopped at one of Light's nipples and gave it a teasing lick, sending sparks flying through the teased one's body, and continued his way down to the bellybutton. There, he dipped his tongue inside once more and Light couldn't help it when he thrust his stomach up. The erotic scene was too much, and he wanted more.

Forget being seme, forget controlling L. Only his mind and pride would like that pleasure. His body had taken over now, and liked the pleasure L was physically inflicting.

L kissed and licked lower until boxers prevented him from going any lower. Quickly taking care of that problem, he took in Light's penis in all its glory, Light now fully nude and he still fully clothed. After a single lick up the length and a particularly loud moan from Light, complete with his legs involuntarily spreading apart, L pulled away with a sigh.

"What…the hell?!" Light asked when all warmth of L left him. He opened his eyes to see the older man stripping…very slowly and sexily. He shed his shirt, then his pants. With a gasp, Light saw the other had been going commando today. He groaned in want.

He realized what the want was. He wanted that thing inside him. It shocked him, but…the thought just aroused him further.

L stood there, staring with lustful eyes down at Light, for too long. "Fuck me already!" Light finally shouted. L's eyes widened to immense proportions before he shrugged and walked at a leisurely pace to one of the nightstands and grabbed something inside it.

When he came back, he was coating his hands in lube. He then fell on top of Light and immediately thrust a finger inside his virgin entrance, causing the uke to whimper. After thrusting in and out a few times, another finger was added. They scissored then added the third finger. Now Light was slightly uncomfortable. But it was nothing he couldn't manage.

His lover took his spidery fingers out, positioning himself at the prepared entrance. After a pause, he pulled Light's legs over his shoulders, for better access. In the back of his mind, Light knew this was so degrading, yet the anticipation of what was to come…sent a shiver down his spine.

At the shiver, L slowly penetrated Light. Pain spread throughout him, engulfed his entire being. But it just made him hornier for no reason. He mentally slapped himself for realizing he was a masochist.

When he was fully sheathed, L stopped, probably waiting for Light to get comfortable enough to let him move. The feeling of L's dick inside him was enough to make Light realize that maybe he really was the uke. After all, did your pride really matter when pleasure was involved? I mean, he had to pretend to be Misa's boyfriend for quite a while just so he could get the pleasure of being Kira…among the pleasure of…other things…

But back to what was happening now, Light moved slightly, seeing if the pain was still there. Of course, it was. Nevertheless, he whined out—yes, whined—"L…move!" If there was ever a more erotic sentence, it was Light yelling at L to fuck him. The older man pulled out slowly, and, noticing how Light was actually enjoying the pain to some extent (at least, that's what Light thought afterwards), slammed back into the younger man.

Again, he pulled out, this time quickly, and shoved himself back in. The searing pain was still there, but pleasure was definitely taking over for Light. Each new thrust, his lover angled himself differently until, finally, he found Light's sweet spot, the one that made him see stars and cry out even louder than before.

The sounds of Light's moans, L's groans, and skin slapping against skin filled the air, soon to be including the squelching sounds of L once again taking a hold of Light's hard length and quickly pumping in time to his thrusts and the other's bucks. "G-d…L…oh fuuuuck…" A constant stream of moans and exclamations fell from Light's lips.

However, soon, those lips were captured by L's, the brunet once again tasting blood, his own blood. The sting in his lip, one of L's hands clawing his hip, the other pumping him, and L's enormous dick thrusting in and out of his ass, combined with L's sweet scent, his love for him, and the words next issued from L's lips just tipped Light over the edge. "My little masochist, I love you."

"You…*grunt*…sadist! My god, L!" He came into L's hand, and over their stomachs. After another thrust, his ass constricting too much on L's erection, his lover came too, filling him with his semen. Oh, man, did he just call L his god, or was that an exclamation as well? Oh, who fucking cared?

After a few minutes, right before L pulled out of him, even though he was still weak from the ultimate pleasure of his life, Light was able to cling to the other's hair and whisper, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I made Light a masochist. Yes, duh, everyone already knew L was a sadist. And ass and fuck are my fave words. ^_- And yes, though for some bizzare reason Soichiro is always comic relief in my stories *giggles*, Matsu has some nice comic relief lines...*evil laugh***

**Uh...this chapter was all about love btw, as you could tell by several different scenes. *Squeals***

**TIMELINE:**

_Oct. 28:_ *Light gets memories back

_Oct. 31: _*L's 25th birthday  
*Light proposes  
*Phone convo

_Nov. 1: _*First kiss

_Nov. 2: _*L's suggestion for "lunch"

_Nov. 4: _*Wedding  
*Misa gets Death Note back and starts killing as Kira again  
*Matsuda and Yagamis find out

_Nov. 5:_ *Watari and Rem die

_Nov. 6: _*13-day rule tested  
*L and Light leave on their honeymoon...and have awesome yaoi buttsex


	7. Cornered

**Author's Note: ****Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait! There are several reasons for this, if you read my blog ((link in profile, dammit!)) But I finally decided to write this chapter. There's a special surprise for you! AKA: No lemon in epilogue 'cause I wanted to be purely sweet, so there's on in this chapter. At the beginning.**

**Which is another reason to apologize for this chapter. I had so many different visions for this lemon, all of them funky, smexy, kinky, or a mix of any of those words. Hehe. -_-; The reason this lemon is so fucked up ((haha, pun)) is because, when I started writing it, I realized it's gonna be their last of their honeymoon, and I wanted to make it sweet and tender. Like I tell you guys all the time, each story I write is an experimentation of some kind. This is my first affectionate lemon not filled with only lust. I hope you like it! Oh, and it mentioned heaven and angels...uh...seriously, don't ask about that. And I don't even believe in that stuff! But it was for the sake of the story...((PS, there's a crack at "First Day of the Rest of Your Life", my 2nd DN one-shot, in the middle of the lemon. If you've read it, see if you can find it! And to all of those who've read the story, I just changed the summary for no reason!))**

**And about the rest of the chapter...uh...^-^ Sorry if it might go a little fast paced in some places, but I was writing this during school...and trying to get it done...and was running out of pages...and that's all my excuses, sorry.**

**Chapter's title is Cornered 'cause...well...it was the best one I could find, and I thought it fit. It was actually the only chapter that didn't have a title when I started posting it online! Haha, sadly...((I did add in an extra line in there about Misa being cornered...I hope it fits!))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, I would've made it a Life Note ((read my story!!)) and turned it into a yaoi manga...damn, then Misa would've made it hetero as well...GAH!! NEKKID MISA IS NOW BURNED INTO MA BRAIN!!! ...As you can tell, I'm bored. And I don't own Junjou Romantica, which sorta makes an appearance in this ((accidentally)) if you can spot it...Oddly enough, Light is a lot like Hiroki...Anger problems *and* reluctant uke!**

**Oh, right: **

**_CONTEST!!_**

Because, when coming up with a title for **Misa is a Bitch** crack-fic, "Forsaken" by Skillet appeared in my head and I recently rewatched the last episode of DN - laughing and smiling throughout the whole thing - I am holding a contest. See, when I watched the end, all I could say was, "His last thought was L," over and over again. So...

_**My contest:**_ Listen to a song ((or many)) on Skillet's album "Collide" and write a story inspired/based on that/those songs. It can be a one-shot or have chapters. It can be AU or AT ((alternate timeline, aka something like that crack-fic or Jump into the Fire,)) or even take place completely in the DN universe. It can be crack, serious, funny, romantic ((hopefully)) or any other theme. You can do LxLight, MattxMello, or any other couple...or none if you really prefer that...sigh One idea I can give you is Light's final moments. Don't overuse it though; try to think of something original. _Edit: Yes, you can listen to other songs, but they have to be by Skillet and I must approve of 'em._

_**Rules:  
**_At least 500 words.  
Original; no copying!  
Deadline: October 31st. L's birthday. He's turning 30 this year! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!  
Send the name ((may I suggest using the song you listened to?)), summary, and link, saying if it's gonna be a chapter fic or one-shot so I know to watch it or not, in a PM to me. You also must say in your author's note that it is for this conest, which is entitled "Zena Silverwing's Colliding Death Note Contest" ((Yes, it's a craptastic name, but I think it's fine...sorta... sigh))  
In your author's note, you also must state what song you listened to and that you don't own that song in your disclaimer. You know, so we ((namely me)) won't get in trouble...  
Any questions? PM me with them. This info will appear on my blog "Wings of Silver" and in any other stories/one-shots I'm updating/uploading from now until the deadline and is on my profile. Good luck! I can't wait to read them all!

_**Prizes:**_  
1st place: A story of your choice written by me, any characters, any plot, any genre ((preferably a one-shot)) and I beta one of your stories.  
2nd place: Your choice of one of the prizes for 1st place  
Honerable Mention: There's two of these. You pretty much just get mentioned in my stories w/ the others.  
Everyone else: I will PM everyone who enters saying if they won or not. Everyone who entered gets featured on my profile. Everyone who earns a place gets mentioned in my stories updates/uploads for the rest of year, or longer, depending on how often I post.

**

* * *

******

Chapter 7: Cornered ((Chapter 73 of Death Note))

Of course, the lovers didn't just stay in their bedroom for the twelve days. They also visited various museums, the Eiffel Tower; Light forced L to do a little bit of shopping…Overall, a real vacation, not just a honeymoon. One that they both loved.

On the last day, L left to go make sure the jet was well stocked in the sweets department. That was why Light woke up to an empty bed, a breakfast at the foot of the bed. As he ate, a devious plan fought its way into his head. Well, it _was_ the last day of their honeymoon. He might as well spend it with L.

After cleaning his dishes and setting them in the kitchen only used for storing sweets and coffee, the brunet made his way back to the bedroom, where he stripped himself of pajamas and placed them in the bag they were using for the dirty clothes they didn't have time to wash. He then crawled on the bed and stretched out wantonly, waiting for L to come back.

And he did come back. One look at his husband lying in the middle of their bed, lust clear in his eyes, and L's nose started to dribble blood, the rest of his blood pooling slightly below. Light chuckled slightly, not expecting L to react with such…force. Well, maybe he was, seeing as they had been doing things like this—not exactly like this, but still—for the past week and a half.

L slowly walked towards the bed, hypnotized by the beauty that was his lover—at least, that's what Light hoped. On his way, he pulled his shirt off, then his pants and finally his boxers (Light had insisted that he must wear underwear, or else the temptation would be too much when in public) before climbing onto the bed and over Light, still staring with his wide eyes, wider than normal. Light just smirked at the way his husband was acting. It was amusing, and a great way to boost his pride, which he had let thoroughly crumble over their honeymoon, being put beneath L. At least let him have a little left!

L placed a hand on either side of Light's waist and kissed his love tenderly. No matter how sexy he was, Light had a feeling L wanted their last time together on their special honeymoon to be different, full of love. Instead of sucking essence, or battling, tongues danced with each other, hands flitted over chests, trying to remember every detail, and Light's legs spread wider, wanting the ultimate togetherness with his lover.

Said lover complied and replaced his mouth with three of his fingers, which Light sucked happily, lapping at the slender digits. L leaned forward and whispered into Light's abused ear—from many previous sessions—affectionately, "Light…"

He then pulled his fingers out, warm and coated in saliva, and brought them to Light's other entrance. Slowly, he prepared the younger man, no matter how much both of them wanted him to hurry. Light grabbed fistfuls of sheets when the ebony-haired pulled his fingers out and placed his member where those fingers just were. Slowly, he pushed in. For Light, the pain was much more tolerable, either because L had awoken the insane masochist inside him—and he enjoyed that pain—or because he had been thoroughly stretched during past lovemaking.

After a few slow thrusts, L found Light's prostrate easily, knowing his love's body inside and out. "L!" the brunet beneath him called between groans. He was in heaven, pure heaven. He was making love to the love of his life, who had vowed till death do they part, whose ring he had on his finger, who wasn't going to die, for Rem was already dead and Misa would soon be caught, who was the only person he would ever allow to dominate him, and who was perfect in every way Light looked.

At that point, the heaven-blessed man's length was taken in his angel's hands and he was beyond heaven. Pure bliss. Even if when he was going to die he'd see nothingness for the rest of eternity, if he could remember this one moment, he'd be able to create his own heaven. Still, he hoped that that time wouldn't come soon. He wanted more of these moments with his love, as many as possible.

"L…"

"Light…"

Time passed, and L moved slowly the whole time, yet pleasured them both in ways that they hadn't yet felt. Love instead of lust…Heaven…with that final thought, and L glowing above him, ebony hair, ivory skin, flushed cheeks, small smile playing across his lips, Light came, causing L to cum as well. They lay next to each other, tangled together, in heaven, filled with love, covered in bliss.

With a heavy sigh, Light sat up and pealed L off him. The other man whimpered—causing Light to wonder if his own ears were deceiving him—and tried keeping Light in bed. His efforts were futile, for soon, the shower was running, and in a few minutes, Light stepped out of the bathroom, steam surrounding him.

Grudgingly, L left the warmth of their bed to take a shower himself. Light only shook his head in mock disappointment, eyes gleaming in enjoyment, and proceeded to dress. Now seemed the perfect time, before L got out of the bathroom. Heart thumping wildly—though not as wildly as L could make it—Light whipped out his cell phone and speed-dialed Misa.

"_Light!_" the girl cried after picking up on the first ring. "Oh how I've missed you! Nobody will tell me where you went! I was getting worried!"

"Misa!" he hissed, needing to hurry. "Listen to me. Give up the Death Note" He kept his voice to a whisper, just in case, even though he could hear the water running.

A gasp filled the other line. "WHAT?!" Misa screeched, unable to understand.

Light took a deep, calming breath. Oh, how he wanted to kill her. Well, now he will be able to do this and Rem won't stop him. "Stop writing names. Bury the notebook where you found it and give up its ownership to me. But keep the criminal information on your computer. Oh, and delete the call history on your phone, too. Got it? Good. I have to go. Do it now!" He quickly hung up and stuffed the phone in his sweater pocket after deleting his call history.

Lying back down on the bed, hands behind his head as a pillow, Light took in what he just did. Kira was officially done. He owned three Death Notes. Misa was about to be caught. And L was completely oblivious. At least one thing worked out.

The shower turned off a few minutes later and L stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair, another towel around his waist. He sighed out, "Light…" causing said teenager's eyes to gleam from loss of the honorific, now that he noticed it. Nevertheless…

"L?" he asked as the other slipped on his clothes.

"Hmm?" he responded, curious.

"Well…" Light sat up, clasping his hands together. "I was wondering if you could call me…Light-kun. It's like your special pet name for me…"

L walked over to him and placed his hand on the brunet locks, ruffling them slightly. "All you had to do was ask," he murmured, replacing his hand with his lips. "My Light-kun."

When he straightened up, he helped pull Light up and they grabbed the rest of their bags and walked out of the room in which so many memories were held. It closed behind them, closing off their peaceful, loving times. Now they were once again detective and helper/husband/ex-prime suspect.

However, the place ride was enjoyable. They talked about many things not having to do with the Kira Case…As well as kissed, cuddled, and made out a lot. Eventually, Light fell asleep. When he woke up, L was shaking him, saying the place had landed. Well, at least this time, he knew he wasn't drugged.

He grudgingly left his dreams and followed his lover off the place, back through the terminals, and home once more. Even if it felt that anywhere L was was home, that didn't compare to the comfort and safety Light didn't know he missed until their car pulled up in front of the Yagami house.

They both received many hugs from Light—and now L's—family, save L, who only received from Soichiro a handshake. "Yagami-san," he said to the man, shoulders drawn back, but hands once more in his pockets. "Light-kun is an amazing man. You must be so proud to have him as a son. I am so lucky to love him as I do and have him love me."

Soichiro froze at his words. Then, after a few moments, he took a hand and placed it on L's shoulder. They stood like that for a while, until the eldest man said, "Take care of him." And with that, he dropped his arm to his side and turned around, walking away.

They bid their farewells, and the newlyweds left for the headquarters building, which was currently only manned by Mogi. The place seemed vacant, desolate, and lonely. At least now, there was the three of them.

L and Light received a brief summary of what had happened during their time away. In conclusion: nothing different. Light knew the effects wouldn't appear until the next day, or even a few days later. Still, he was worried Misa hadn't done what he ordered. After all, he had broken up with her for no reason, and then expected her to give up her memories.

No, he can't think about that. In two days, the blonde will be arrested because that criminal wouldn't die tomorrow. It was all going to go to his plan. And maybe, just maybe—no, Light refused to think about that either. He was finished as Kira. End of story.

It was easy for Light to settle back into the room they used to share. It almost seemed like he never left. His side of the bed was perfectly made, L's rumpled excessively from long nights of just sitting upon it. Light later learned that, thought the insomniac rarely slept to begin with, it was even harder once his love left.

The rest of their jet-lagged day—well, at least for Light, though he could tell L was nodding off every once in a while—they spent lazing around, unable to do much. The prisoner, shown through the camera in his cell, did nothing peculiar.

At around 10:30 pm, Matsuda cam to relieve Mogi of his duties and take the night shift for watching the prisoner. That night, at midnight, it was crucial to watch the man. But the next morning, if nothing happened, the whole task force will come to keep surveillance. At midnight the next night, Misa would be caught, Light knew.

And indeed, that is what happened. Just as planned.

It was nearing midnight and the five men were getting extremely anxious. Three of them were worried the man was to die in front of their eyes. One of them needed to see this man die, otherwise his husband would once again be a suspect—though he vowed that that Light was clear of any suspicions at their wedding, facts were facts. And the fifth man was anxious as to what would happen afterward.

The seconds were counting down now. Seconds until midnight and yet the man hadn't died yet. Things were not looking good; Misa was cornered.

5…4…3…2…1…Midnight, Friday November 19. The convict lay there in his bed, hooked up to a heart monitor for no reason he could see.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

And his heart kept beating at a regular pace. No falters, no speeding up, no slowing down. He was very much alive.

"Hyuk, hyuk," a chuckle came from behind Light. It was a familiar voice; one Light knew he would be heating eventually. After all, he was the owner of Ryuk's Death Note now. Nobody else could hear or see him, so it was fine. "You won three of the four Death Notes currently on Earth, Misa's gonna get caught, and your precious L is gonna suspect you again. What's Kira gonna do now?"

"Nothing," Light responded out loud, breaking the tension of the room. They all thought he was talking about the fake 13-day rule.

"Yes, Light-kun," L said, relaxing into his chair and eating a bite of cake. "Apparently Kira is much smarter than we anticipated. If you hadn't given yourself to me to save my life—" insert gagging sounds and coughs here "—you would once again be my prime suspect. However…"

Mogi sighed. "Misa Amane."

"Precisely. We will arrest her tomorrow—later today at her apartment and search the place for the Death Note she must possess. In the meantime…" L turned to Light and stood, taking something out of his pocket. In a flash, the younger's hands were handcuffed around the back of his chair.

"Oh, save the kinky stuff for the bedroom, guys!" Matsuda exclaimed.

With a sigh, L explained, "It is just a precautionary. Just in case Light is Kira, we must make sure he cannot contact Misa, who I _know_ must be the second Kira." He then led Matsuda to the observation room to show him how to use the cameras to watch over Light.

Soichiro turn to his son, all pride gone from his eyes, his body deflated. "Light…" he said, shaking his head. Light knew he wanted him to be innocent.

With a weak smile, Light put on the innocent act Soichiro needed. "You know I didn't do anything, Dad. This is just another…way to prove that I'm not Kira. I mean, I broke up with Misa; there's no need for me to talk to her ever again." He added a very innocent smile after his words.

What he said was true. He wasn't Kira anymore. And he certainly wasn't going to go near Misa or her voice ever again. It wasn't needed. She was just another ex-girlfriend. Just another girl added to the list. And, luckily, because he was married, that list will never grow, especially because of to whom he was married.

L came back alone shortly, with a pillow and blanket in hand. After draping the blanket around Light and putting the pillow on the desk in front of the other, he dismissed everyone—except Matsuda, who was going to watch Light all night—and went up to their room to do who-knows-what.

With an angry sigh, Light realized he actually was pretty tired. And there was really nothing he could do. He laid his head down on the desk, knowing this was so much better than the solitary confinement.

His body awoke at its normal time—six am—but his mind remained half-asleep. There was whispering around him. Couldn't they just shut up? And why was his neck killing him? He tried to turn over, only to realize his hands were cuffed around something behind him. He sat up, his memories starting to come back to him. Oh, right, he was handcuffed to a chair in the main investigation room.

Slowly, he opened his eyes…only to be shocked into complete awareness by Matsuda's face. "Good! You're awake! Now tell them I should go with them!" he ordered.

While the rest of the task force groaned, Light only chuckled and replied, "Don't you need to stay here and watch me? And we can't have you mess this up. You're a fan of Misa's remember?"

Shoulders slumped, Matsuda trudged away. Mogi mouthed a silent "Thank you" and Light nodded back, only to feel the sharp shooting pain up his whole back. He winced, Soichiro complained, and L soon was holding an ice pack to the back of his lover's neck. While they continued to plan—thinking Misa would still have the Death Note—L alternated between the ice pack and messages, at which he turned out to be good.

They settled for the full-body suits, helmets, and voice changers L had already prepared for such a case. Misa wouldn't know who was who, or if they were even the real task force. The thing was, they were all going on a suicide mission—or so they thought—and L was the only one who had a very high possibility of making it out alive.

The three men going left at precisely noon, after hugging the two remaining men. Matsuda would watch the computers while all Light could have was a headset, so he could talk to the others, the controls for it in his hand still behind him.

At Misa's apartment, the task force would meet up with some of L's private agents (the police refused to do anything, not that they thought they would).

Everything did go exactly as planned to Light. When they barged inside the teen idol's place, she was completely surprised and frightened. She had no clue what the Death Note was, nor any other knowledge. She was devastated that Light had broken up with her, but since then, hadn't been in contact with him. They checked her multiple cell phones, showing that the last call Light had made was the night he broke up with her. He was cleared right then and there of any suspicion.

Nevertheless, during their search of her apartment, during which Misa was handcuffed with one of the agents watching her, though no Death Note was found, her computer was searched. And all those criminal records both used and yet to be used, were found. They concluding Misa had lost her memories very recently, for the records were from even just yesterday.

Misa was caught. She was sent to trial, found guilty, and was sentenced to death. Several weeks later, Misa Amane was gone. Forever.

* * *

**Author's note: How'd you like it? Creepy, I know. Just review, that's all I have to say. Next chapter's the epilogue. Thanx for sticking with this for so long!**

**TIMELINE!!**

_Oct. 28:_ *Light gets memories back

_Oct. 31: _*L's 25th birthday  
*Light proposes  
*Phone convo

_Nov. 1: _*First kiss

_Nov. 2: _*L's suggestion for "lunch"

_Nov. 4: _*Wedding  
*Misa gets Death Note back and starts killing as Kira again  
*Matsuda and Yagamis find out

_Nov. 5:_ *Watari and Rem die

_Nov. 6: _*13-day rule tested  
*L and Light leave on their honeymoon...and have awesome yaoi buttsex

_Nov. 18: _*Light and L's last day of honeymoon  
*Light calls Misa  
*Misa loses her memories  
*L and Light come home

_Nov. 19: _*13-day rule proven false  
*Misa arrested

_Dec. 11: _*Misa killed under death penalty

_Dec. 25: _*MARRY CHRISTMAS!!  
*The late Misa Amane's birthday  
*No, this doesn't appear in this chapter. I just felt like putting it here. ^-^


	8. Current

**Author's Note: HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!! This is the first story I've ever finished in my LIFE!! GAH!!**

**Alright, a nice, short, sweet epilogue. I spent a lot of time working on this at school, as well as editing it a bit on my computer when typing it up. Please note that a bit was written when I had down time in chorus and several obnoxious girls were singing "Breaking Free" from High Schoool Musical randomly. Yes, I wrote a note to myself saying that...**

**It's a bittersweet ending, so pleast enjoy.**

**Also, please think about entering for my contest. Entries due at the end of the week, Halloween, L's bday. I'm dressing up as Mello, meaning I have to spray die my hair blonde...wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. End of story.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Current ((Chapter 4 of Death Note))**

Five years later, five anniversaries later, five amazing years later, L and Light were living contently in a small flat in England. It took a lot of convincing on Light's part, but he didn't want to stay in Japan, nor did he want to stay in that weird orphanage for "gifted" kids.

Wammy's House was a very interesting place, to put it lightly. Two of the three top students—all at least three years younger than Light—hated him. The albino with the girl voice figured out he was Kira and one day approached him. That alone spooked the brunet. But getting death threats from the guy who looked like a girl—after being asked questions like why did he smell like sex—was too much.

The only sane one out of those three (the only one who was nice to him)—and the only one he could tell seemed like a complete male—he had accidentally witnessed smacking the blonde's ass, as well as kissing him.

Yeah, maybe this was just some normal thing about the orphanage. They bred gay boys. He wouldn't put it past L. not that he completely minded. After all, L went there, and he came out perfect.

Japan was too close to home and it was uncomfortable to live in the headquarters building when it was so empty. And it held too many memories for L. Light didn't like seeing his husband so depressed. So h suggested going back to L's homeland, which turned out to be England.

Of course, every once in a while, a case would arrive that required L and L to "visit" other countries. After they solved the case, they would vacation, and then get back to work. It was a nice lifestyle.

Also, five years ago, soon after the Kira Case was "solved," L announced while working on his next case that there was now a second L he was working with. This came as a shocker to the world, but everyone was starting to get used to L2 as well as the new "Watari" who there were so many rumors about.

Light enjoyed the stares he got when he walked into the room, a black outfit identical to Watari's old brown one clocking him in darkness. Only his father, Mogi, and Matsuda ever knew it was he for sure. His mom would worry too much if she knew he was the new Watari, though she and Sayu knew he was the second L. And Aizawa completely ignored Soichiro nowadays, though he helped his three friends get back on the police force. However, Light wouldn't put it past him to figure out who the second L was.

Every year, on November 5, the day after their anniversary, L and Light would go to the Wammy's House Memorial, where Watari, the founder of Wammy's House, was buried. It was the only day of the year L allowed himself to cry. His love held him close as they stood by the grave and they both cried. Light had started to once L had told him so many stories about the amazing man.

They then flew to Japan the next day and visited Misa's grave, where Rem's "ashes" were also buried. L couldn't understand Light's insistence with that, but perhaps it was an emotional time for the teenager back then.

Several days had passed since then and they were back in England, another case solved, and with some downtime. The television was on, but they weren't paying attention. Light's head was resting on L's shoulder, his hair being pet.

He enjoyed relaxing times like these. They were the most comforting. They were the times that reminded him that they could be normal if they tried, that they could slow down from their hectic lives occasionally.

In the middle of his thoughts, he felt L's hand make its way to his ear, where it played with a cartilage piercing he got recently. They had many challenges and competitions. There were always bets. This was his newest—and third—earring. It was the only place on his body he would pierce because his hair could easily hide them, and it would be a lot harder to get an infection there.

Yeah, sometimes their competitions got a little out of hand, went a little too far. But at least Light wasn't the one with the tattoo! Anyway, L really enjoyed the ear piercings for some reason.

"You seriously have an ear fetish, L," Light finally said, shaking his head out of his husband's grip. L just pouted and pushed the other off him. He stood and walked to the kitchen for some sweets, Light watching his ass the whole way.

No, Light wasn't able to kick L out of his sweets eating habit, but at least he was eating less of them and more fruit. And even a few vegetables…starches.

At least now Light was alone in his thoughts. He kept that other Death Note buried, but gave up possession of it, not wanting Ryuk to be flying around bugging him all the time. Last year, some other shinigami, Sidoh, came claiming the Death Note used as evidence in the Kira Case from Higuchi was, in fact, his. The couple gave it to him.

But, locked in a vault deep underground, was Rem's Death Note, and Watari and L's real names. So, as long as he never gave that away, Light would keep his memories.

Did he ever tell L that he was Kira? No, not yet. He didn't know how his lover would react. He had a feeling it wouldn't be good. Would he ever tell? Not for a while. Maybe when they retire, or maybe never.

It would be his own secret. A constant burning fire. One that both he and L, along with Soichiro, Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, and many others had jumped into. But in the end, though he'll never be completely free, he could be happy.

Fin

* * *

**Author's Note: *sniffles* Wow, I can't believe it; I seriously can't believe it. It's over...**

**No, there will not be a sequal. Sorry, dudes.**

**TIMELINE!!**

_**2004:**_

_Oct. 28:_ *Light gets memories back

_Oct. 31: _*L's 25th birthday  
*Light proposes  
*Phone convo

_Nov. 1: _*First kiss

_Nov. 2: _*L's suggestion for "lunch"

_Nov. 4: _*Wedding  
*Misa gets Death Note back and starts killing as Kira again  
*Matsuda and Yagamis find out

_Nov. 5:_ *Watari and Rem die

_Nov. 6: _*13-day rule tested  
*L and Light leave on their honeymoon...and have awesome yaoi buttsex

_Nov. 18: _*Light and L's last day of honeymoon  
*Light calls Misa  
*Misa loses her memories  
*L and Light come home

_Nov. 19: _*13-day rule proven false  
*Misa arrested

_Dec. 11: _*Misa killed under death penalty

**_2009:_**

_Nov. 10: _This whole chapter


End file.
